All That Really Matters
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Birthday gift fic for two very special friends of mine, StudioKawaii! Phoenix wants to do something special for Miles on their first anniversary but he's having trouble coming up with a solution to his conundrum. A chance encounter with Mrs. Manelli, a friend of both his and Miles, gives him the perfect idea! AU
1. Conundrum

_A/N: I do not own Miles Edgeworth. Phoenix Wright, Pess, Maya Fey or Franziska von Karma; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot, and Mrs. Manelli, are mine.  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Phoenix wants to do something special for Miles on their first anniversary but he's having trouble coming up with a solution to his conundrum. A chance encounter with Mrs. Manelli, a friend of both his and Miles, gives him the perfect idea!  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A birthday gift fic for two very special friends of mine, StudioKawaii! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEARS! 3**

Mention of FranMaya.  
 ** _  
_**Enjoy!

I may change some things at some point; always room for improvement!

Rated K, Romance/General, Phoenix Wright x Miles Edgeworth, male/male relationships  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _October 22nd  
Wright & CO. Law Offices  
Break Room Window  
7 P.M._

There was no denying it. Phoenix Wright, Ace attorney, was clueless as to what to do. No matter how hard he wracked his brain to come up with an idea, he still had nothing to show for it and time was quickly running out. He could face down criminals in court, he could work out the solution to various problems with no trouble at all but the one that now confronted him was most perplexing, and it was taxing both his time and energy to find a workable solution, both he found embarrassing.

The problem that he faced? It was, admittedly, a difficult one: His lover (and childhood friend/previous rival), Miles Edgeworth, and he would celebrate the first year together as a dating couple tomorrow and Phoenix wanted to do something special in order to celebrate the occasion. He'd been thinking about this for quite some time but was still no closer to an answer than he had been six months earlier.

 _I have absolutely NO idea of what to do._ He sighed before he half-turned to look at the desk in the dark break room, shadows dancing across all four walls, clouding it in funereal gloom that accurately matched his current mood. _I want to do something special but I have no idea of what that could possibly be. And there isn't much time left!_

He watched the rain coming down, fat drops rolling down the window in a steady stream, the fingertips of his right hand lying still on the windowsill, his left lying quietly at his side. Cerulean blue eyes stared out into the rainy night, inky blackness surrounding Los Angeles in a thick shroud that blocked the faint rays of moonlight in the night sky.

 _I'd_ _take him on a week long trip if I could afford it but that but that really isn't feasible._ He sighed again, looking back out into the stormy night. _What do you do, and where could you go, when your lover has been practically everywhere in the known world already?_

He wasn't overly worried about the selection of gifts he'd purchased over the past month; that wasn't the problem. The _real_ conundrum was what could they do, or even where could they go, that would _accurately_ reflect the specialness of the occasion and Phoenix really did want to do something extra special.

Phoenix had an artist's soul which really wasn't surprising since he had been an art student before his determination to save Miles prompted him to go into law school; he wanted only the best, and most special, of things to celebrate their anniversary but he was at a loss.

It had preyed on his mind for a few months now and he found it was one of the first things he thought about when he woke in the morning and one of the last when he went to bed. It also stayed on his mind throughout the day from the beginning of the work day until its end when he at last closed the office.

 _Well,_ he thought stepping away from the window and going into the cloak room adjacent to it where he picked up his black jacket and silver and black patterned umbrella that had been Miles' gift to him last year, _I'm pretty much done for the day so I might as well lock up._

He'd sent Maya home earlier that afternoon when dark clouds had hovered threateningly overhead; business had been rather slow in recent months and he really didn't need her. She was rather amazed by her early day off but didn't complain as she grinned, wishing him a good afternoon, Phoenix chuckling as she left the building. He'd heard her talking excitedly to Franziska on her cellphone, making plans to go on a date earlier than she had planned and he couldn't help but smile as he listened to their one-sided conversation before it faded into silence.

He had used the time he had alone to think about this problem but he couldn't think of a blessed thing and it was really starting to wear thin on him. He needed to think of something and, yet, he couldn't and their anniversary was tomorrow.

 _Some ace attorney I turned out to be,_ he thought sourly, glancing once again at the darkened room. _I can solve the most perplexing legal conundrums, tear through witness' lies like a knife through butter and I_ still _can't come up with an idea of what to do for our anniversary!_ He gritted his teeth. _And it's tomorrow!_

This wasn't getting him anywhere so, sighing regretfully, he'd put on his coat and walked to the front door that led into the main office of _Wright & CO. Law Offices,_ opened it and stepped outside, wincing slightly as rain pelted him in the face _._

With a momentary glance upward at the sky, he'd opened the umbrella to its fullest extent, turning to lock the cherry wood door behind him before proceeding to walk down the steps, shoving his left hand deep in his pocket as he made his way down the street.

 _Wh_ _at am I going to do?_ He strolled down the sidewalk without conscious thought, his feet unerringly taking him to his destination, his mind returning once again to the problem he was confronting. _I_ _want to do something very special for our first anniversary together but I have no idea of what that could possibly be._ He grimaced as he stepped in a puddle as he crossed the street. _I really shouldn't let this bother me so much and I know that Miles would say the same but I really do want to do something special, something memorable, for our first anniversary._

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Mrs. Manelli, the elderly Italian widow who owned a wonderful shop a few blocks away where he and Miles shopped frequently, marching with a firm step in the opposite direction. He was unaware of her presence until he nearly ran into her., her gasp of surprise cutting through the mental fog in his brain to alert him; with a startled squawk, he managed to avoid a collision at the last minute, narrowly avoiding crashing into her, his heart pounding in his chest.

Once he became aware of his surroundings, he noticed, to his great relief, that he hadn't run into her since she stood there looking rather curiously at him, a blue willow patterned umbrella held in her black-gloved right hand, clutching her packages close to her chest with the other.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Mrs. Manelli!" Phoenix was contrite as he looked at her to make sure that she was all right. A widow of many years, the eighty-eight year old woman was like a mother to both himself and Miles; they were the sons that she missed so terribly. "I didn't see you but thank God I heard you! Are you all right?!"

A slim, spry Italian widow of eighty-eight with lavender colored hair and hazel eyes, she lived a few blocks away from her shop in a two story brownstone house that looked out of place but yet fit in with its surroundings at the same time. Her husband had passed away in an accident many years earlier and she had raised their six children on her own in the house they had spent their married life in. Phoenix and Miles had made her acquaintance a few years ago when they walked in to purchase some food staples for their dinner that evening, striking up a conversation with her as they purchased the foods that they would need.

Both Phoenix and Miles had liked her immediately; she had a wonderfully droll sense of humor that Miles appreciated and she was kind and thoughtful as well. She insisted on adding some items to their purchase and refused any payment, saying that they were kind enough to have stayed to chat with her awhile and the least she could do was to repay them for their kindness. From there, a firm friendship grew between them and both Phoenix and Miles made it a point to visit her whenever they could. Her children were scattered all over the country and, even though she didn't say much about it, they could tell that she was lonely. Perhaps this was the reason why she insisted that they call her "Mamma" instead of Mrs. Manelli.

She waved a lazy hand at him, a reassuring smile on her wrinkled face. "I'm quite all right, Phoenix," she replied cheerfully, holding a plastic bag in her arms, clutched tightly to her chest. "There's no need to worry."

"Are you sure?" His voice was still anxious as he looked at her. She appeared to be all right but he couldn't help but worry; he'd been so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed her presence until he had almost run into her. Without her surprised gasp getting through, he would have.

She gave him the gimlet eye, her mouth narrowing into a thin line. "Of course I am," she said tartly, her hazel eyes sparking as she glared at him, his face turning red as he raised his hands. "If I wasn't I would have told you." She shook a gnarled finger at him. "You know me better than that, Phoenix."

"You're right, Mamma and I'm sorry." His voice was soft and she felt all anger melting away as she reached out with her free hand, squeezing his shoulder affectionately as he flashed a wan smile in return.

She linked her arm through his. "Let's go to my home; it's closer and this rain is getting a little too heavy for my liking." She grinned, winking roguishly at him. "These old bones aren't what they used to be, young man!"

He laughed, patting her hand affectionately. "You could outrun me and dance a jig afterward, Mamma," he joked pertly and she laughed, cuffing him playfully on the shoulder, "so don't tell me that old yarn!"

She giggled before she sighed. "Only partly, youngling." she admitted ruefully, wincing slightly, Phoenix holding her arm protectively. "Let's go." She pointed down the street with her umbrella before hoisting it above her head again.

Phoenix nodded and they made their way down the street, chatting merrily as they did so. He helped Mrs. Manelli up the steps leading to her front porch and Phoenix couldn't help but wonder how on earth she managed such a large place on her own.

 _I assume that she must have someone come in to help her; how else could she tackle that huge job by herself in this large house? I'll mention it to Miles; perhaps he knows of someone who could come on a regular basis to help her out. I know that Miles would be only too happy to assist when he has the time, as would I._

She furled her umbrella, shaking the excess water on the front steps before slowly reaching into her trench-coat pocket and producing a large iron key which she put into the lock on the front door, turning it quickly and pushing it open, the rusty hinges squealing in protest.

 _I'll also ask Miles if he knows a handyman who could come to do some repairs since the house could certainly use a little sprucing up._

She motioned to Phoenix and he nodded, walking in and closing the door behind him, following her as she made her way up a short flight of stairs. She pointed to his jacket and he nodded, taking off the sodden garment and handing it to her without a word.

With a slight grimace, she shook off the excess water before hanging it up on the wooden pag in the wall by the door and then made their way into the adjoining room, a sardonic smile on Phoenix's lips.

He took off his wet black loafers and placed them neatly underneath his jacket on the floor, slipping his feet into the terry cloth blue slippers that were placed by the door and entered into the dining room off of the kitchen.

"You sit here," she said, a large smile on her face, patting the back of one of the ornately scrolled wooden chairs that sat at a marble topped table. "I'll get us some coffee and cake and then we can talk."

Phoenix nodded, his mouth already watering at the thought of Mrs. Manelli's Tiramisu Cake, a great favorite of both his and Miles'. They had come to have dinner with her-a monthly occurrence when they were busy and a weekly one when they had time to spare-one evening and she had served it to them, becoming an instant favorite of them both. Since then, she made it more often than not and included it when they went to her store to buy food staples.

He smiled softly as he heard her bustling about in the kitchen; he called out to her, asking if there was something he could do to help and she thanked him for his kind offer but replied that she could manage it quite well on her own.

He waited in silence for a few moments before she came back into the room, holding two blue willow china plates with a large slice of cake, a silver fork resting next to it. His eyes widened, a pleased smile spreading over his face as he thanked her profusely, eyeing the treat with distinct pleasure.

Mrs. Manelli positively beamed as she placed her own plate on the table across from him and then returned to the kitchen to bring the steaming carafe and two bone china mugs, placing both down on the table.

She was about to turn again and go back into the kitchen when Phoenix insisted that she sit down; whatever it was that she needed to do could wait until they had finished their coffee and cake. She gave him the gimlet eye but he refused to be cowed, flatly telling her to sit down.

He wasn't trying to be difficult; he knew how tired she was after doing her shopping and then their long walk back and wanted to make sure that she sat down and rested. She stared at him for a few moments before she gave in with some good natured grumbling, chuckling as she did so while Phoenix looked positively smug.

Phoenix picked up the carafe, twisted the cap slightly to the right and poured the steaming hot liquid into the mugs with a mock solemnity that she found amusing, putting it down on the table adjacent to him and picking up his fork.

She nodded and they both dug in, enjoying each delicious mouthful in-between sips of coffee. They chatted for awhile, Phoenix catching her up on their latest cases that had been concluded successfully five months before and she told him of the various adventures of her children, and great-grandchildren, from across the country.

That she missed them terribly was clear-even though she knew that they had their own lives, and families, to look after-and Phoenix was again very grateful that he and Miles could provide her with some company on a routine basis. She was a wonderful woman and they loved her dearly, a sentiment that she clearly shared and returned.

"So," she said after awhile, only crumbs remaining on her plate as she picked up her mug once again, "what was on your mind earlier this evening?" She looked him square in the eye. "You seemed quite distracted."

"Well, Mamma," he began, his face turning a soft shade of pink, "I was thinking about what to do for our first anniversary as a couple and I was hard-pressed to come up with an idea." He lifted his hand, scratching the back of his neck self-consciously. "I couldn't think of a blessed thing, no matter how long I've been thinking about it which has been at least six months or more now." He looked at her earnestly. "I _really_ wanted it to be something special and it's bothering me that I can't think of anything."

She looked sympathetically at him, placing a gnarled hand over his own, squeezing tenderly. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, Phoenix," she said, "I'm sure that you will think of something." Her hazel eyes twinkled with mischief. "After all, I don't think that Miles will mind exactly _what_ you do; just as long as you're together. That's _all_ that really matters."

Phoenix chuckled softly, picking up his mug and taking a large swallow. "You're right as always, Mamma."

She winked roguishly at him. "Of course I am and you would do well to remember that." She grinned as he snickered. "And don't argue with me when I tell you something."

He didn't miss the laughter in her eyes as they broke down, giggling so hard that their sides ached. The visit continued pleasantly until 10 o'clock that evening with many cups of coffee and another generous slice of cake. She insisted on giving him another Tiramisu Cake and, when he protested, she said that it was for their anniversary and she wouldn't take no for an answer. He opened his mouth to protest but, seeing the expression on her face, and the stubborn lift of her chin, he snapped it shut and acquiesced without a word, thanking her for her kindness.

The rain had stopped some time earlier and he sighed as he stepped out onto the front steps, closing the door softly behind him, holding the plastic bag in his free hand. He felt much better than he had previously but he still wondered what it was that he could do. After all, a first anniversary was a _very_ important event and he wanted to make it one that Miles would always remember.

He thought of what Mrs. Manelli had said as he walked home: _I'm sure that you will think of something_. _After all, I don't think that Miles will mind exactly what you do; just as long as you're together. That's all that really matters."_

 _She's right._ He stopped at the corner and looked up at the frosty stars, twinkling merrily in the clear sky above him. _Miles doesn't care about all that peripheral stuff anyway; he_ enjoys _our time together no matter_ what _it is we're doing. Or not._ He chuckled somewhat ruefully as he started walking again. _I guess in my desire to do something special, I'd forgotten the most important thing: that we're together._

An idea came to him as he was walking down the street five blocks from home and he quickened his pace, stopping at a corner store two blocks away from home. He fished in his pocket for his cellphone, taking it out, flipping open the top and dialing a number with quick if uncertain fingers _,_ his foot tapping impatiently on the sidewalk. Maya's voice sounded surprised when she picked up-he could dimly hear Franziska in the background asking who was on the phone-but she quickly agreed to help out when he explained what he wanted to do, promising to talk to their other friends as well. _  
_  
He thanked her before hanging up, not wishing to interrupt their date any longer than necessary. His heart was light as he continued on his way home, his face lighting up as he arrived home, taking the front steps two at a time until he stood on the front porch.

 _It's perfect!_ His eyes misted as he took out his key, putting it into the lock and twisting it, hearing a soft "click" as it opened and stepped inside. _Thank you, Mamma._

He chuckled as Pess rushed out to greet him, barking happily, jumping and wriggling all over the place as Phoenix bent over to scratch his ears. Miles followed behind, greeting him with a tender kiss-that he warmly returned-and a soft exclamation of pleasure escaped his lips after Phoenix told him what was inside the bag he was carrying.

He grinned as Miles took his hand and led him into the kitchen, placing the plastic bag on the counter, his lover taking him into his arms and kissing him once more.

 _Yes, it's absolutely perfect. I can't wait for tomorrow._ He chuckled as Miles kissed him once again, smiling against his mouth, his arms lifting to wrap around his neck. _He's going to love it!_


	2. Happy Anniversary!

_**October 23rd  
Home of Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth  
10 P.M.  
**_ **  
Phoenix held Miles' hand tightly as they walked, hand in hand, to his car from the restaurant, laughing and talking about a hundred different things as they did so.**

 **Their evening out at Miles' favorite French restaurant,** _ **La Belle**_ **, had been a splendid affair and both men had enjoyed themselves immensely, even Phoenix who wasn't a big fan of French cuisine which surprised him somewhat. They had exchanged gifts earlier in the evening before they went out to dinner and, since it was still early in the evening, they decided to take in a movie at the Stardust Cinema.**

 _ **I'm very glad that Miles had had to work later than usual this evening,**_ **he thought to himself, a lopsided grin spreading over his face,** _ **since it gave me the time I needed to prepare my special surprise.**_ **He leaned over to kiss Miles' lips before buckling his seat belt.** _ **I can't WAIT until we get home!  
**_ **  
"You seem in an especially good mood this evening, Phoenix," Miles remarked on the way home, a smirk gracing his lips, glancing at Phoenix from the corner of his eye.**

 **Phoenix started for a moment and then shrugged, grinning mischievously. "It's simply the day." He looked over at his lover and smiled, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder before retracting his hand. "I** _ **really**_ **enjoyed our evening out, Miles." His voice was quiet. "Thank you."**

 **Miles blushed, a pleased smile spreading across his face. "I did, as well. Happy anniversary, Phoenix."**

 **"Happy anniversary to you too, Miles."**

 **They sat in companionable silence the rest of the way, each thinking their own private thoughts until they arrived home. Miles turned off the headlights and then the motor, taking the keys out of the ignition and nodding at Phoenix as they got out of the car, shutting their respective doors behind them.**

 **He turned, walking up the sidewalk leading to the front door and Phoenix stayed back, saying that he had forgotten something in the backseat and needed to retrieve it.**

 **Miles looked at him oddly but didn't say another word as he continued on his way up the front steps until he arrived at the door. He fished in his pocket for the house keys unlocked the door and stepped inside, taking off his black trench-coat and hanging it up on the peg beside the door. Phoenix came bustling in soon after, closing it behind him and locking it.**

 **"Did you get what you were looking for?" he asked curiously, noting a lack of anything in his hands which made him wonder why he'd gone back to the car in the first place.**

 **Phoenix nodded as he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up on the peg beside his, walking past him on the way to the kitchen. "I did."**

 **Miles' eyes narrowed as he watched Phoenix bustling about, wondering what he was up to but shrugged it off as he went over to he granite island to make some coffee.**

 **Phoenix excused himself a moment, disappearing into the foyer and Miles again couldn't help but wonder what he was up to.**

 _ **He's acting rather strangely this evening.**_ **He bit his lip as he crossed his arms over his chest, his index finger tapping the inside of his arm.** _ **What on earth is he doing?**_ ****

 **"Phoenix?" he called out into the darkness of the foyer beyond a few minutes later.**

 **"** _ **Yes?"**_ **Phoenix's response was soft, and somewhat muffled, but he could still hear him as he opened the top of the coffee maker, put in a paper filter and added two tablespoons of ground coffee before he closed the lid, pressing the switch at the bottom to "ON."**

 **"What on earth are you doing?"**

 **"** _ **Preparing."**_ ****

 **Miles' eyebrow rose.**

 **"'** _ **Preparing'**_ **?" He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the island as the coffee maker sputtered into life "Preparing for** _ **what**_ **?"**

 **"** _ **You'll see."**_

 _ **Oh, for...**_ **Miles sighed and shook his head but made no other comment as he craned his neck over his shoulder, watching as the dark liquid pouring from the spout into the glass carafe underneath.**

 **After a few minutes more of silence, Miles heard Phoenix walking into the dim light that came from the kitchen, stopping underneath the arch that separated the living room form the kitchen, a pleased grin on his face. It was very clear to Miles that he had something up his sleeve but he really didn't have a clue as to what that might be and he was genuinely curious as to the reason behind it.**

 **"If you'll come out back, into the backyard, I have a surprise for you."**

 **"Oh?"**

 **Phoenix nodded, extending his hand. "Will you come with me?"**

 **Miles' eyebrow raised further. "But I just started making a pot of coffee."**

 **"It'll keep. Please Miles; it really is important."**

 **"Oh, all right." Miles gave in with an exasperated sigh, taking Phoenix's hand in his own. His lover's face lit up as he did so and he grinned as he tugged gently on his hand, stepping backward slowly, Miles following.**

 _ **What on earth is he up to?**_ **Miles wondered as he was led through the darkened foyer and to the back door. His curiosity was eating him alive but Phoenix refused to enlighten him, sharking his head and saying only that it was a surprise.**

 **They soon reached the back door and Phoenix stopped.**

 **"Close your eyes."**

 **Miles started. "What for?"**

 **"Just do it. It's a surprise."**

 **"So you've said."**

 **Phoenix sighed. "Trust me, Miles, you'll really like it. I promise." Phoenix looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"**

 **Very well." Miles' voice held a note of annoyance in it but he did as he was asked and closed his eyes. He could feel Phoenix leading him forward, the sound of the door opening as they walked through it and the soft squeak as he closed it behind them.**

 **He knew that they were outside since he could hear the peepers in the distance and once again curiosity arose to replace annoyance.  
** _ **  
What is he doing? And why are we outside?**_ **Miles stumbled slightly as he tripped over a stone on the sidewalk in the backyard but Phoenix was there to help steady him and, once he was firmly on his feet, they proceeded onward.** _ **Curiouser and curiouser.**_ ****

 **They walked for a few more steps before Phoenix stopped, leading him gently over toward what Miles thought was a chair since he was encouraging him to sit down which he did, slowly descending until he felt the cushion underneath him.**

 **He could hear Phoenix doing something in the background and he couldn't help but wonder, for what seemed to be the one hundredth time this evening, exactly what it was he was doing. And why all the secrecy.**

 **"You can open your eyes now." He heard Phoenix's voice say and he opened his eyes... and he gasped in surprise at what he saw around him: Strands of lavender lights were strung crisscrossed across the yard from one end to the other, twinkling white light in the middle of, casting a soft light over the table, the archway was decorated with red and white roses, two torches burning brightly on either side of it.**

 _Oh..._ Miles' eyes widened as he looked down at the table: the lovely lace tablecloth covering it that he recognized, with some emotion, as being the one his late grandmother had had on the table in her home; crystal goblets were placed in front of blue willow china plates, linen napkins lying next to each plate with a silver fork, knife and spoon lying on top of it.

A small vase with a single red rose stood in the middle and he also noticed silver platters loaded with his favorite foods piled high on top, tendrils of steam twisting as they rose into the air: pasta, snow peas, Chicken Primavera and garlic breadsticks. A crisp garden salad, lovingly prepared in a blue ceramic serving bowl, lay nearest Miles, a small china bowl on top of each of their dinner plates and a bottle of apple cider stood cooling in a silver, ornate ice bucket on Phoenix's side of the table.

Miles looked up at Phoenix, so overcome that he could barely speak.

"Phoenix, I..." he began but had to stop, the words catching in his throat. He was overwhelmed with a plethora of emotions but the expression on his face spoke volumes.

"it was from our trip to that lovely bistro in New Orleans for our summer trip last year, remember?"

Miles nodded, swallowing hard, his hands shaking slightly.

"I...remember." His voice was soft.

Phoenix smiled, walking over to where he sat, leaning down, taking Miles' limp hand in his own and kissed his lips, feeling them tremble underneath his.

"Happy Anniversary,Miles." Phoenix's cerulean blue eyes shone with love as he leaned over for another kiss, squeezing Miles' hand affectionately, gazing deep into his eyes.

"Happy... Anniversary, Phoenix." His dark grey eyes misted as he pulled Phoenix over to him, holding him close, a soft sob of pure happiness emerging from his lips.

Phoenix smiled but made no reply as he settled himself comfortably onto Miles' lap, sitting sideways, his face shining as his hand slipped from Miles' and rose to cup the side of his face.

"Thank you." Miles' whisper was choked but happy.

Phoenix chuckled softly, rubbing the tip of his nose against his."You're welcome."

"I...love you, Phoenix," Miles whispered.

"I love you, too, Miles." His voice was husky as he quickly pressed his lips to his lover's, doing a thorough, proper job of it as the stars shone in the sky above.

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
